


July 8, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as his injured daughter remained in his arms.





	July 8, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as his injured daughter remained in his arms before her still form caused him to sob and he was grateful that she couldn't see his tears.

THE END


End file.
